


Acceptance

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Seeing him like that always made Renji feel uncomfortable, it felt like something was taken away from them and now they had to see him again, but they couldn’t tell him how they felt. He knew that it wasn’t only hard for him, Touka had spent countless nights crying over the friend she lost. A life that was lost…





	

He came here quite often lately. It wasn’t like Renji minded having him around, it was just the fact that he always brought other doves along.

So now he went by the name Sasaki Haise, it was odd to see him like that. In this white coat, laughing with the over investigators over a cup of coffee.

Seeing him like that always made Renji feel uncomfortable, it felt like something was taken away from them and now they had to see him again, but they couldn’t tell him how they felt. He knew that it wasn’t only hard for him, Touka had spent countless nights crying over the friend she lost. A life that was lost…

… even now that he was so close to home, he was lost.

She said this place would be a safe haven for him if he’d ever were to return, after all the years of shutting any emotion out, Renji didn’t believe her words. He stood by her side regardless. In the end she was right, he was back. He never really left.

But she was so distant, there was some sort of melancholy in her eyes and every time she opened her mouth to speak, it felt like she’d just talk about all the time they hadn’t seen each other, ask how he’d been… it wasn’t as easy as that and she was a smart girl.

Keep your masquerade up long enough to forget what you really felt in the beginning, but she was just like her mother. She wouldn’t forget her friend. Like the gentle water shaped the rock, Ken’s friendship shaped her into the person she was today. 

Now they were back at point 0. Strangers.

It was all too familiar to him, but at least they didn’t part like…

“Renji, are you even listening to me?”

“Huh?”

Touka smiled and pushed a strain of hair behind her ear. “I need 4 cups of coffee. They’re back again.” Her smile looked so sad, he knew exactly who she meant with them.

He nodded and quietly prepared the order. It was heart breaking to see her like that first Hikari, then Arata, then Ayato… then Ken. Yoshimura, Irimi, Koma. How could a single person handle losing so many people?

Renji watched her taking care of other customers, she was friendly, smiling at them. Quite popular. Even with the doves, but she avoided them.

Was it too heart breaking to see her friend like that?

Then he remembered the first and only time he asked her about it.

“No. I just want him to be happy.” Was all she said with a sincere smile on her face.


End file.
